Tommy's X Factor (Season 2)
The ''second season ''of the Tengaged version of The X Factor opened applications on June 30, 2017 with the season set to premiere on July 2, 2017. On the first season finale, it was announced that the series was being renewed for a second season. On June 27, 2017 it was announced that both Tommy and Carly Jay would be returning for their second seasons on the panel. The next day, Eli and Drizella were announced as replacements for Brandon and Nehemiah respectively. Tyra was announced as the new permanent host of the series from this season onwards. On July 25, 2017 - Adele was announced at the winner of the season with over half the percentage of the final vote making Carly the winning mentor. Selection process The applications for the second season of ''The X Factor ''opened on June 30, 2017. It has been hinted that apart from the judging line up changes, the format will remain largely unchanged. Auditions Auditions are set to begin airing on July 2, 2017. Like last season, each audition episode aired in a different city across the United States of America. The willing hopefuls have to audition in front of the four judges in hopes of receiving three or more 'YES' votes from the judges to make it through to the second stage: bootcamp. Eli did not attend the last day of auditions, therefore any act/artist with two or more 'YES' votes from the judges to make it through to bootcamp. Bootcamp Bootcamp started on July 7, 2017. Tyra announced to the successful acts/artists that five from each category will progress to the next stage of the competition; Judges homes. This season, a new twist featured at this stage - the golden buzzer. Tyra and each judge have a golden buzzer that they can use on any act from any of the four categories which would put them straight through to the judges homes regardless of judges and tengaged scores. On Sunday 9 July, 2017, it was announced that Carly Jay had used her Golden Buzzer on Alex Aiono, Eli had used his on Camila Cabello and host Tyra had used her golden buzzer on Rihanna. The following night, it was announced that Tommy had used his on Marina and the Diamonds, whist Drizella had used hers on Queen. At the big reveal, it was announced that Tommy would mentor the boys, Carly would mentor the girls, Eli would mentor the groups and Drizella would mentor the over 30's. Judges Homes Each judge takes their category to a location around the world, each act will have to sing for their judge who has the final say in which contestants make the live shows. Finalists The top 12 finalists were announced on Wednesday 12 July, 2017. Key: - Winner - Runner-up – Third Place - Withdrew Adele1.jpg|Adele ShawnMendes.jpg|Shawn Mendes ImagineDragons.png|Imagine Dragons LittleMix.jpeg|Little Mix Marina Diamandis.jpg|Marina Dimandis Halsey.jpg|Halsey AlexAiono.jpg|Alex Aiono Joe McElderry.jpg|Joe McElderry Cher.jpg|Cher Queen.jpg|Queen EmiliSande.jpg|Emeli Sande Madonna.jpg|Madonna Results summary ;Colour key - Contestant was in the bottom two/three and had to face the judges vote in the final showdown - Contestant received the fewest public votes and was immediately eliminated (no final showdown) - Contestant was in the bottom four but received the fewest votes and was immediately eliminated - Contestant received the most public votes Live show details Live Show 1 (14 July) * Theme: "This Is Me" Live Show 2 (17 July) * Theme: "A Message For You..." Live Show 3 (19 July) * Theme: "Dance Anthems" Live Show 4 (21 July) * Theme: "Biggest Hits" Live Show 5 (23 July) * Theme: "No theme (get me to the finals)" and "Mentor's choice" Live Show 6 (25 July) Round 1 * Theme: "Reprise song; Celebrity Duets" * Musical Guests: Halsey, Camila Cabello, Bruno Mars. * Musical Performances: The Script performing "Rain" Round 2 * Theme: "Winning song"